1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a fluidic light field camera. More particularly, the invention relates to a fluidic light field camera wherein the focal point of the camera is able to be quickly and easily adjusted.
2. Background
Conventional cameras are known that require the users thereof to manually adjust the focus of a lens prior to taking a photograph so that the acquired image is in-focus. The manual adjustment of the camera lens is laborious and often inaccurate. Thus, what is needed is an automated camera system that comprises means for automatically focusing the camera without the necessity for manual adjustment by the user thereof, and without the need for moving parts on the camera itself. In particular, there is a need for a light field camera with automatic focal point adjustment.